The Awakening
by StormChaseTheVampire
Summary: This story about a young girl and her brother who are both Emo's and meet another Emo, but he turns out to be more then an Emo, They better look out, because this Emo has fangs and is not afraid to use them!


**The Awakening**

Nicole was in her room listening to music when the door bell rang. No one would get it so Nicole turned off her stereo and walked down the swirly stairs to the front door, she opened it to find a young teen boy looking straight at her. He asked if he could come in and she said yes, he came in and sat on the sofa. He looked at Nicole with big golden brown eyes. So you're an emo too huh? He asked. Nicole was baffled. Um yes, yes I am um how'd you know that? She asked. He looked at her. Um maybe the fact that you are wearing black jeans, a black tunic, a girls leather jacket and black shoes, oh and that your hair is black and you happen to be wearing mascara and your face is pale and your arms too oh um and that you are wearing red lipstick, he said smartly. Oh right, that's so obvious, she said dumbly. Nice outfit that gothic look really works on you, he said happily. Yes, uh, thanks, oh and just asking but who are you? She asked. Ah, I am Dusk, Jason Dusk, and you? He asked. I am Nicole, Nicole Chaos. Then a teen boy walked down the stairs. Hey, he said, who's this Nic? Uh this is- I'm sorry my name is Gray, Jessie Gray, nice to meet you! He said interrupting Nicole. Uh cool I'm Shadow but you can call me Shade, everyone else does, said shadow. Cool name dude, hey you're an emo too? He asked. Yeah I am I see you are too, said shadow. Uh yeah, he said. Oh crap! Shadow shouted. What's wrong? Asked Nicole. I left my jacket up stairs ill go get it and then maybe we could all walk to school together? Wait you do go school don't you Jessie? Asked shadow. Uh yeah what school do you go to? He asked. Well we go to Davian High, do you? He asked. Yeah, cool and I came here because you two are the new kids right and you haven't been to our school yet have you? So I was sent to get you and show you two around school okay? He said. Yeah we are the new kids and thanks man, so what is our school like? Asked shadow. Um well theirs a gang of kids there and they rule the school as in you do not want to mess with any of them okay so don't try, and I'm the leader of the gang, he said evilly. Oh right so if I were to punch you in school then I would regret it? Nicole asked. Yeah, but of course you do not want to do that. He said. Well dah I was joking why would I do that, you're taking your own time to show us round school and for that we're thankful but if you were to say anything about or to my friends or family then you'll regret it! She said evilishly. Then Nicole and Jason started to walk closer to each other and looked each other in the eyes, suddenly shadow pushed them out the door and through Nicole her bag and locked the door behind him and they all walked to school, a few times on the walk to school Nicole and Jason would look up at each other and every time they did, shadow catched them doing it. When they got to school everyone in the parking lot stared at them because they were hanging out with Jason but they all know him as Jessie. Shadow needed to go to the little emos room, whilst he was in there Nicole looked up at Jason, why'd you say your name was Jessie? She asked. Well everyone has three names, the first one is a name that your born with but people usually don't know it, the second one is the given name for instance yours is Nicole and mine is Jason and the third is a taken name, it's a name that you tell people you don't know like mine is Jessie, this is because if certon people know your given or born name then they can make you do whatever they want so that they won't tell the world your name and let people know who and what you are like if you were a sorcerer, they could control you to do whatever they wanted you to do and if you disobeyed him or her then the world would know your secret, he said. Oh right cool, should I get one? Can I? Can I please! She asked eagerly. Yeah anyone can have one, he said. So what should mine be? She asked. Whatever you like, he said. Oh I've always liked Cour, Scarlee Cour. She said. Yeah that's cool Nicole, he said happily.


End file.
